TFKL 4eva: Danny Phantom Fanfic
by dpben10pwn
Summary: A new girl comes and seems to be the soulmate of Tucker, but what's she hiding? What the heck is going on with her? Will Tuck be heartbroken? Will he finally get a girl? Read and comment please! Danny Phantom Fanfiction   Luv the ghost boy! Phantom Phan!


Chapter One

The New Girl's

Appearance

Danny's POV

I grabbed my backpack and flew out the window, a scowl on my face. I glanced at my watch and realized I better get my butt in gear, otherwise I'd be late. As I sped towards school, random people waved and yelled up at me. I happily smiled and waved back to the citizens; it was really sweet to finally be recognized as a hero. Finally arriving at good old Casper High, I landed and changed back to Fenton. Sam & Tucker then walked over to me. Sam had a very amused smile on her face, while Tucker was glaring evilly at her. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. Tucker finally snapped out of his glare and looked up at me. "Hey dude. Ready for Chem with _Lady Medusa_?" Tucker said with a grin. As he had said 'Lady Medusa', he had made fakes snakes with his hands on top of his usual red beret. I just rolled my eyes as the school bell rang. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked into school with my two friends. Sam had Math, so she walked past us as we went into the second classroom on the right of the hall. We walked in, the normal and boring décor of the room barely registering in my mind. The blank white walls, shiny black lab tables and beakers adorning those tables had become usual to me. Not only was the room bad enough, but Miss M, the teacher, just seemed to hate me and Tucker. I don't even know why! Two days ago, I had come back to school after saving the world, and she acted as if that had never even happened! Yes, I'd dropped a few beakers after I first got my powers, but come on! I plopped down on a stool next to Tuck, the chair next to him empty. The kid who used to sit there had transferred schools. Not that I blamed him though. I watched everybody else file in, and yet no Miss M was in sight. As the class continued on talking for a few more minutes, I just talked to Tuck about a bunch of random stuff. Then, silencing the whole class, high heels clicked upon the floor. I looked up, and there was good old Medusa herself. She wore a black woman's suit, a red shirt filling the gap in the jacket. Her black hair was down, set in dreadlocks, and her black high heels and black-ish looking eyes perfectly matched her scary yet professional attire. The evil teacher glared at the class and said in a tone that was anything but happy, "Good morning class. We have a new student joining us." She glanced at the door, and a girl about our age walked in. She was very pretty: she wore black, baggy jeans, a trimming aqua blue sweatshirt, and blue, white and black skateboarding shoes. About half of her face was hidden by brown bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a blue stripe going down the side facing me. She had average-colored skin, lightly tanned, yet very pale. Her face was not very visible, although I could see she wore blue glasses that matched her hair striping. She also wore an owl necklace with orange eyes and matching owl earrings. She looked down at her shoes, very nervous. "This is Kenalee Ley. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. Foley, Fenton, she will be your lab partner," Medusa said with a grimace. I then noticed Tucker staring at the new girl creepily. Of course he would want to go out with her: he _did _like almost every teenage girl on the planet (as long as they were hot). Kenalee then walked over to us and cautiously took a seat. Miss M cleared her throat, getting everybody's attention, and went on to explain the lab. "Find what substance is in your beaker labeled with the tape. You will have the whole class period to do this. You may begin." Medusa then stiffly walked to her desk and sat down. She pulled out an iPad and started fiddling around on it, seeming to just be playing 'Bejeweled' or something. I then grabbed the beaker and placed it beside me. The liquid inside was reddish, but it looked very thin. I grabbed a pH paper and was about to dip it in when I heard Tucker behind me. "Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker _Foley_." The girl just giggled at his obvious flirting and decided to give her own name. "Kenalee Ley. But I prefer Kena," she said with a confident air. Tucker started his usual jabbering, and I decided to save this girl a severe headache. "Tuck, help me, will you?" Tucker obliged and leaned over. Kena then leaned over and helped too.

After finishing up the lab, finding that the beaker was filled with red food coloring mixed with citrus juice, we all sat back in our seats to talk for the rest of the period. Kena and Tucker had started talking, well, Tucker anyways. "I'm a technogeek, I love videogames, especially online ones like _Doomed_, and…" He just kept babbling, so I decided to actually have a conversation with her instead of just talk at her like Tuck. "So, Kena, where ya from?" I asked her. She replied with an amused look on her face, "Sunny, sunny CA. Although, California's pretty overrated if you ask me. I like it here much better." She then paused and leaned over Tucker to be able to see me better. It looked really dumb and absolutely hilarious. "Neva got your name…" she stated, struggling to see him over Tucker. Tuck finally got the hint and moved back so we could talk without Kena being practically on top of him. "Danny," I said with a chuckle and smirk back at her. She smirked back and glanced at the clock in the front of the classroom. She grabbed her things as the school bell rang and turned back to us, still picking up our things so we could shove them in our locker once we got out to the hall. "Um… do you guys know where the gym is? And where my locker might be? I got Locker 290," Kena said with a blush. Tucker then grabbed her arm, saying a quick, "I'll show ya!" and they both disappeared out the door in a blur. I then just grabbed my things and headed out to my locker, my friend leaving me to just ponder my thoughts on the way to my locker way across the school near the band room.

Kena's POV

Tucker pulled me along behind him, dragging me while I tried to get my feet underneath me. Finally, Tucker screeched to a stop in front of a locker that read the number '290'. I caught me breath, trying to fill my lungs with air from the sudden shock of being dragged there, and pulled the piece of paper out of my binder that I was looking for. I rolled in the combo on the sheet, waiting for it to open. The locker finally swung out, leaving a bland and boring inside. I threw my recently received books in, and then slammed it shut once more. Once I was done, Tucker was about to grab my arm again, but I lightly stopped him. "That's okay," I said with a smirk, "I _can _walk." So, Tucker then led me down to the girls' locker room and said, "See ya in there!" before running into the boys' locker room next door. Chuckling to myself at his crazy antics, I walked in.

Once in the gym, changed into my new P.E. uniform, I met my new P.E. teacher, Miss Tetslaff. She was very tall and muscular: she made my 5' 7" height and skinny yet slightly muscular build look pathetic. She looked down at me and said, "Newbie. Very well." Then, to the whole class, she blew her whistle and called out, "Dodge ball today, people! Let's get moving'! Baxter, you be captain for one, and… Fenton! You the other." I then looked over and saw Danny standing next to Tucker on the other side of the room. He frowned and then walked up to where the teacher was. 'Baxter' called out his team, then Danny, switching back and forth all the way through. Tucker was called by Danny first, then some chick named Sam, and then me and a bunch of others I didn't catch the names of. 'Baxter' ended up picking all the jock-looking types of people. The teams assembled and everybody got ready. Miss Tetslaff blew her whistle loud and hard, and then the game began! I had never played dodge ball before, so I didn't really know the rules. I ran to Tucker and was about to ask him what I was supposed to do when he got nailed in the stomach. Seeing Danny still up, I ran over to him instead. "What… What am I supposed to do?" I asked him nervously. He gave me an incredulous look, like I was crazy, and then explained, "You chuck the balls at each other. You get hit, you go…" he paused to dodge one coming his way before he continued. "out. Catch any, and you bring back a player on your team." I then nodded, getting the basic idea: you pommel each other with the red balls until nobody's left. What a nice game. I ran down the back of the gym and grabbed a red ball before chucking it at some random jock-Asian dude. I hit him square in the chest; he then yelped and fell to the ground. I grabbed another and stood there smiling. _Oh, this is a very fun game, _I thought to myself while I made a mischievous grin. I threw the next one to the one known as 'Baxter' when another ball intercepted it. I looked to where it was thrown, and, what do you know, it was Danny. I chanced a glimpse around: me and him were the only ones left on our side while the other team was down to about 12. I glanced at Danny and we both ran to grab as many balls as we could. Three were chucked at me at one time: I did an epic cartwheel to dodge them all. The guy who threw the ball at me looked at me, shocked: let's also just say he was even more shocked when he was hit in the chest with a flying rubber ball that then knocked him on his butt. I was definitely enjoying myself. I mean, who knew beating each other up with red rubber projectiles could be so entertaining? Once again dodging an attempt to get me out, I slid on the ground to where one of the few remaining balls were. I kicked off the ground into the air and did a flip to dodge another ball and then landed. The only person left was Baxter: I chucked it and he screamed like a little girl trying to dodge it. Unfortunately for him, Danny decided to take this opportunity and just when Baxter was running, he threw it in front of Baxter so he ran right into the ball's path. Baxter got hit and fell to the ground. We had won the game! Cheers emerged from our side of the crowd. Tucker rushed over with that other girl and started talking to Danny. Tucker then walked over to me and yelled, "That was amazing! I've even played for, like, forever, and I'm definitely not that good!" Danny, hearing what Tucker said, replied back with a, "Yeah. And she's never even played before." Danny and the other girl then walked over. I noticed she was really pretty: her eyeliner really made her violet-like eyes stand out, along with her mascara. She also had a very fair face. I blushed, embarrassed by their words. "You're great too Danny…" I said, hoping to get the attention off me. Unfortunately, it didn't really work. The girl with the purple eyes walked up to me and said, "Hi. I'm Sam. You are…?" I replied back with a quick, "Kena," before looking down at my shoes. Sam then looked at the clock and said, "C'mon Kena. We better go change." Sam and I then left to the girls' locker room, the guys behind us heading into the boys'.

After I changed out of my PE clothes, I walked out of the locker room and saw Tucker, Danny and Sam standing there, eagerly chatting away. Deciding I should probably leave them alone, I skirted around them only to run into somebody else. I admit, I'm sad that I ever met this dude. He's pretty pathetic. 'Baxter' from PE glared at me while I was on my butt from running into him. He quickly walked closer to me and said, "Loser," before grabbing me by my hoodie, therefore choking me, and lifting me up. I struggled to get free, but he just shoved his face into mine. His menacing blue eyes pierced mine, and I just glared back. 'Baxter' just chuckled and threw me into a locker. I have to say, I'm _very _claustrophobic, so being in a super tiny locker in the wall didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I pushed on the locker door, trying to get out, while I heard people talking on the other side of the door. Finally realizing that Tucker and his group could probably help me, I called out Tucker's name. "TUCKER! TUCKER! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Apparently, somebody heard me, because someone was opening the locker. As soon as a 'click' sounded, I was free. But, sadly, I fell out of the small locker onto my face in the middle of the hallway, completely embarrassing myself. Somebody asked me in a kind voice, "You okay?", and stretched out a hand to help me. Taking the hand gratefully, I got up with some help. Then, once I was off the ground, I looked to the owner of the hand. Standing there was Danny, concern in his eyes. Next to him I saw the rest of his posse. I smiled back and said a quick "Yeah," before blushing madly and staring at my shoes. _Wow, _I thought, _how could I be any more embarrassed today? _I then looked up and said a quick thanks to the group before picking my pack up and starting to head out. Tucker then ran up to me and asked a series of questions. "So, what class do you have next? Oh, and who shoved you in the locker? Dash probably, right? He always does that to us and all newbies, so it's okay…" I then looked back at him and smiled before I replied, "Oh, I have English with some dude called Mr. Lancer. Some guy I recognized from PE threw me in the locker. All I know as his name is Baxter. He called me a loser and then shoved me in." I readjusted my pack, nervous. Tucker then looked at me sympathetically and said, "Well, all of us have English with Mr. L next period too. Maybe you can sit next to us. And, yeah, that's Dash." I then realized that Danny and Sam were walking right behind us, probably the whole time too. I had completely not even noticed them. We walked the rest of the way to Lit in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Finally arriving, we sat down. Thankfully, Mr. Lancer didn't introduce me to the class and I got to sit across from Tucker in the back.

The rest of my day was pretty usual, I guess. I got to sit with Tucker, Sam & Danny for lunch and I didn't have to be introduced to anybody in my classes, which was nice. I shared almost every class with one of their group, so I at least knew somebody in there most of the time. Two classes I had alone, but three people had come up to me, having both those classes, so I became an acquaintance of theirs, I assume. Once the school day ended, my day changed from being average to completely not. I was about to walk home when I thought I heard something. Letting my curiosity win me out, I ran over to where the noise had apparently come from, dropped my pack, and looked around. I heard screaming and then looked behind me. Sam and Tucker were there, and they were the ones who were screaming. Danny Phantom was flying over to them as quickly as he could while battling some creepy plant dude. A car was sailing through the air, right towards Sam & Tucker, which must have been why they were screaming. I ran to them, and pushed them out of the way, leaving Phantom to be shocked by their moving and get hit in the gut by one of the plant guy's giant green hands. I dived onto my new 'friends' and pushed them out of the way of the flying red Chevy truck. The car landed behind me, just an inch behind my leg. It was definitely a close call. Sam & Tucker looked at me from the ground in complete shock. Sighing in relief, I looked up to watch the battle. Phantom had used his awesome freezing abilities to finally beat the ghost and suck him into a thermos. This, I recognized from TV. Finally getting up, I saw Phantom land and made a run for it. Seeing me run away, Phantom must have gotten curious and flew up in front of me. Not being able to stop in time, I pommeled him and we both crashed into a dumpster. Realizing what I did, I jumped up and then fell back on my butt, still dazed from the collision. I nervously laughed as I saw Sam & Tucker run over. I said, "Sorry," and then started running to grab my backpack to leave as fast as I could out of embarrassment. I ran home and crashed on the couch. As soon as I finally relaxed a bit, my cell phone went off in its ringtone of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by one of my favorite bands, Green Day. Seeing the caller ID, I moaned. I had forgotten that I had given Tucker my cell number. Hesitantly, I answered.

**So, how do you guys like the rewrite? I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to add some humor in there. Did it work out? Please, please comment! (Feel free to flame!) I need some help with action and what-not! Keep on reading! I'll try to post ASAP! Thanx!**

**-dpben10pwn**

**PS- If you have nothing to read, I recommend reading some Danny Phantom stories on or checking out kicksterash on deviant art! I loved reading a lot of these and I'm sure you would too!**


End file.
